fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TDD25
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fossil Fighters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TDD25 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) do you know where i can find easy mircaculos fossil rocks and e raptor parts Yeah if the brains do come out though and have the same music i better have my name in the triva since i found it out. Ps i cant find argento in dusty dunes or cryo in treasure lake if you want see if you can send me on please im dieing for shenliu ok but when you get wifi please warn me so i get cryo head im seeing its easier to get argento with first 100 fossilsUb (talk)ub Dude tell me if your ready to do tourney cause ill only give you today to get wifi Ub (talk) Sorry, I just had to put this. Ha! I heard you do not have an Argento, and I do, a rank 20 one! Dimetrodongold (talk) PLZ COME HERE offical wiki chat http://xat.com/ClubCPVOP Chat for wiki Is this guy bad or good? Will you please go to the Anato page? Check the history, and look at the most recent edit on it that WASN'T by me, but also somebody without an account. I wanna know if he did anything bad, as he called the page a stub and misspelled Mt. Krakanak! I got every red bone fossil In Fossil fighters orginial Ub (talk)UB Give Ultimate Shockwave a chance. Look at how nice and friendly he is. He even told us a speech about how he created Wikia! C'mon. You've gotta show him some respect! Note: None of the stuff here is correct. Dimetrodongold (talk) 06:47, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Dont trust shockwave he called the whole wiki idiots fools etc and he even called your best friends the worst editors in wiki history Please dont join him. Good but im still leaving wiki....Ub (talk) Ps go to xat.com./clubCPVOP to talk look up chat in google! Adopting Wiki Hi. I apologize for the long delay in getting back to your request; the indexing system for the on hold area is a bit odd and I've just found a batch of them (yours included) that were "hiding". Thanks for starting the blog. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:55, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Cue the "Hallelujah Chorus"! We're saved! We're saved! E44: Talk to me, or 03:57, September 22, 2012 (UTC) TDD25, would it be possible for you to appoint me as admin? Dimetrodongold (talk) 04:29, September 22, 2012 (UTC) How did you appoint Monoblossj as an admin when you aren't a Bearucat? Dimetrodongold (talk) 04:42, September 22, 2012 (UTC) He IS a bureaucrat, too. Just like you are on your wiki, DG. E44: Talk to me, or 04:43, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hold on- When I made you a Bearucat on MY Wiki, it only didn't show up beacause you were both? Wow...... Dimetrodongold (talk) 04:48, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ulimate shockwave bullied meh! Ub (talk) UB Good since i need a break from his trash ps do you think i could apply for a chat mod or admin? Fair enough and have you seen my new category Never loose hope? :D Ub (talk) ILL BE SAD IF CHU LEAVE D: Ub (talk) No offense, but what happened to your Avatar, and what are the things on it? Dimetrodongold (talk) 23:53, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey TDD25. I was wondering If I could become an admin. I realize that i do not have a lot of posts. But I have been on this wiki for quite some time. And I very much love the privelige to get rid of spam and clean this wiki up. Argghhhhh! that was me E123Timay (talk) 01:59, September 24, 2012 (UTC) eh, no prob i understandE123Timay (talk) 14:27, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Dude get on chat and ps why did you delete the bonus data that wikia contributor thought it was fake it wasnt i saw it in game files! Ub (talk) En route. I'm removing the SE Vivos from Large Carnivores now. The entire category seems... dumb, so I was hoping you could delete it entirely (or promote me, so I could do it myself). E44: Talk to me, or 04:32, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but nobody is EVER on Chat, no matter what I try and do. Can we just discuss it here? Dimetrodongold (talk) 05:39, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Wow... I wasn't on for four hours and nobody cared... Wow. Dimetrodongold (talk) 03:07, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Yep. You're right. Mr. Hollywood (Talk) Hey, what does your name stand for?DinonerdDC (talk) 00:28, October 1, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC Thanks, TDD25 for blocking the unknown vandal that wrecked the Dinomaton page. However, if you think he's gonna become a problem, visit the the Poptropica Wiki, look at the Blog Post 'When Vandals Attack' and you'll see an even bigger menace that may be coming on the path that leaads to our Wiki. That might be his Ip Address. Also, I contatcted Wikia three days ago. I can't remember all the words, but I basically requested for you to be a Staff Member of Wikia. If they ever DO make you a Staff, just be sure to give credit for contactin' them! Mr. Hollywood (Talk,) 07:54, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh. I thought you were FIFTEEN! Oh, and I'm on an iPad, and I can't change my signature at the time, so Dimetrodongold (talk) 01:17, October 3, 2012 (UTC) The jerk Ultimate Showdown is back with a "follower" He's on Dimetrodongolds blog "Ultimate Showdown". That's not bad. I'm gonna start using that now. E44: Talk to me, or 03:15, October 6, 2012 (UTC) wheres your story? Am i in any of the chapters yet? Ub (talk) Ps Could i be in the next one? Could i be the main villain in the story? and at the end.... i somehow get a cyborg arm that allows all my vivosaurs to turn into dark and my special vivio....Longtri Has A long neck like a apato has a trex head Has 3 long tails and raptor arms and huge feet of a raptor. That was me ub up there! That's partially nothing compared to me. If you think you're bad at naming stuff, you should see what I'VE named my Vivosaurs. I'm so bad at it, most of them were just copied after Youtubers or users on the Wiki. E123Timmay, ThinkNoodles, 1919Bloo, you name it. However, there ARE a few I came up with myself, like Potatotomato and Edaphosaurusblue. I'd love to say Mr Hollywood but I'm currently on an iPad, making it impossible to edit the appearance of my links, so instead, I'm just gonna put Dimetrodongold (talk) 03:33, October 12, 2012 (UTC) TDD25, I know I can't be an Admin, Bureucat, or Chat Moderator. However is it possible to get RollBack? I mean, all they really get as part of the position is that undo page edit thing, undoing multiple consecutive edits. So, can I have RollBack? Mr. Hollywood (Talk) Hey, I've got an idea for my Wiki! Maybe my Favicon can be the Sellbot icon! Buy low, sell high! Sell low, buy high! Dimetrodongold (talk) 01:59, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey TDD25, how can I get promoted?DinonerdDC (talk) 00:52, October 29, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC You need to at least get my pic up on the back ground so we can enter!! It needs to be up by 8am and I cant do it! Mabe I need to become a admin so this dosent happen agean. Sigh Hey! I like the Boneysaurs Unite! picture in the background! Did you draw that? Or did someone else? Whoever did has my respect! DeltaSilver (talk) 18:16, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, should I make a page with links to the many Fossil FIghters and Fossil Fighters Champions soundtracks? Or and I write a Walkthrough. DinonerdDC (talk) 19:03, October 31, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC In the first competition, I used a Nycto Ace and a Lugmos. Is it OK if the Source for Champions is different from Fossil Fighters? DinonerdDC (talk) 02:11, November 1, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC Yeah, I know, but when even after I put the names and everything, instead of linking them on the names, he put them ABOVE the list, making it look unorganized. When I fixed it, however, it looks much neater. I'm afraid that he might put it back up, and I spent half an hour linking to those. HEY ITS MY ANNIVERERY OF THE DAY I STARTED ON THIS WIKI Dude, this Zongazonga guy is spamming all over the Wiki. Can you delete comments? If, not, can I be promoted to Chat Mod? I've been at this Wiki for over a year now, and I want a chance to prove myself worthy of staying. DinonerdDC (talk) 02:51, November 8, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC TDD25, I have a question; Should I make a page called 'Fossil Fighters plot'? We already have one for the Champions, but there's none for the original. Just want to know! Dimetrodongold (talk) 06:09, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Y'know how Dimetrodongold went berserk when we were dealing with US? I think DeltaSilver has just done the same thing. Putting it in Common Internet Vernacular, he's "Feeding Trolls". As a User to an Admin, could you help out? This shouldn't be continuing. E44: Talk to me, or 01:29, November 9, 2012 (UTC) I Need Sprites If you would, I would like to see your the sprites of the generic vivosaurs (as in NOT the super forms or silver-fossil (color) forms) - particularly those of T-rex, Brachio, Stego, Tricera, and Ptera. Please. I've been looking everywhere for them. If I was mistaken and you don't have the complete sprites, is it possible you can direct me to someone who does? - 09:09, November 11, 2012 (from Animals101) Information Hey TDD25 my email is Autis21XT@gmail.comAutis21XT (talk) 23:37, November 17, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY THANKSGIVING DinonerdDC (talk) 17:51, November 22, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC Ok, In case you need my e-mail, it's DinonerdDC@gmail.com Derpnerd 18:03, November 24, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC Adminship Hey! How's it going? You've probably never seen me around, but I've been here for a while, editing and such, and the question of "How does one become an admin on this wiki" popped into my head recently.? So, how exactly do I become an admin on the FF Wiki? Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 16:42, November 24, 2012 (UTC) When will The Next Chapter be posted? Derpnerd 22:43, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Earth is an ELEMENT! WHO DELETED THE PAGE "EARTH?!?!?!?!" IT'S AN ELEMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!! LIFE IS SO UNFAIR! 21:46, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey we're on chat if you want to talk Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 21:55, December 2, 2012 (UTC) *Shudders* Yikes. Two more and I'm done! |=< Dimetrodongold (talk) 03:39, December 9, 2012 (UTC) The email is DinonerdDC@gmail.com The password is my favorite Vivosaur move. Derpnerd 20:14, December 13, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Derpnerd 17:16, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Sooo. An alliance? ~Slay's talk~ Of the character i told you? MEET ME IN CHAT ASAP! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!! Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 01:03, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Holy Sh*t, bro, calm down with the editing. @_@ 20:02, March 17, 2013 (UTC) That's cool and all, but it makes you look like you're spamming to get achievements. The last thing I need are admins looking hypocritical when spamming for achievements when there's a clear rule that opposes such actions. 20:08, March 17, 2013 (UTC) That's fine, I guess, but categorizing each page by region is a bit ridiculous... 16:14, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Eh, it just really seems redundant to me. Before you know it, we'll be categorizing them by color... 16:21, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay, good then, it's settled. I was wondering... Do you want to add a new edit track? I was thinking for Dig Sites, but I'm not too sure. 16:36, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Nodo Hey TDD, I got 110 points! Better watch out, I'm catching up! Helvian494743 (talk) 01:24, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Guess whos back Ub (talk) Um, TDD, I added a Photo of Dimetro when Joe introduces him and the starters, but it had the same name as the dino medal dimetro, and now the Dimetro Dino medal has the same dimensions as the picture I uploaded, which changed the display of dinomedals below every vivosaur page, and now I don't know how to fix it, can you help me, Please? I'll be in the chat later. Helvian494743 (talk) 23:01, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh, Sorrry to worry, you, I just simply reverted the file, situation under control. Helvian494743 (talk) 23:30, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ..How do you do the AKA thing? Proraptor715, Heaven's Catastrophe (talk) 02:52, April 11, 2013 (UTC) So... how does it work? The aka thing. (I'm sorry... I dont know what to do...) Proraptor715, Heaven's Catastrophe (talk) 16:12, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Yo.I noticed that Ptera's page is missing the Fossiliary data.It is a good idea for me to add it?Burstbusterz (talk) 04:22, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey,could I add Z-Rex and B-Rex to the "Tyrannosaurids" category?Burstbusterz (talk) 05:55, April 21, 2013 (UTC) It makes sense that Aeros,Mapo,Raja,Krypto and Berto are realisticaly clasified as Tyrannosaurids.Should I place them into that category?Burstbusterz (talk) 06:34, April 21, 2013 (UTC) One more thing-how do i add to the category?Burstbusterz (talk) 06:51, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry,but i'm still stumped.All it shows is other wikis and random links,to my brain-i'm only ten. Sorry,but i'm still stumped.All it shows is other wikis and random links,to my brain-i'm only ten.Burstbusterz (talk) 07:49, April 21, 2013 (UTC)